


ReBirth

by Raconteur_Reaper



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Character Study, Destiny Islands, Fandom Allusions & Cliches & References, Fate & Destiny, Gen, Inspired by Music, POV Third Person, Pre-Canon, Prequel, Prologue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7646335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raconteur_Reaper/pseuds/Raconteur_Reaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young Xehanort attempts to escape from Destiny Islands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ReBirth

**Author's Note:**

> The prologue to a fanfiction I've been meaning to write for some time. It is in part inspired by Woodkid's "Boat Song." I've always wondered how Xehanort learned the ways of the keyblade, how he went bad, and his relationship with Eraqus evolved. So...here's the prologue to my theory!  
> xoxo Rac.

**We Packed Our Bags and Said Farewell  
Untied the Knot and Raised the Sail…**

It was a dim, muggy evening on Destiny Islands- the kind of muggy that felt as if one were trapped in the maw of a great beast. Black waves lapped at the shoreline, swallowing the white sand. The lone silhouette of a boy was stooped at the edge of the dock, double knotting the ropes that bound his raft to the wooden piers. A storm was coming. He felt it in the damp air, the electrical charge that raised the hair on forearms, the way his surroundings became vivid like an oversaturated photo.  

As the boy gave the ropes one last tug, the first drop of rain splattered cool and wet on his wrist. He smiled to himself. Once again, his premonitions were correct. Lightning illuminated the purple clouds that swirled overhead and rain poured down in thick sheets, plastering the boy’s silver hair to his head. The wind tore through the air with a howling vengeance. It scooped up the downpour, whipping him in the face as he straightened to leave. But along with the sting came an idea. Rather than heading inland, the boy turned to face his raft.

Hastily his fingers fought against the rain to free his raft from its nylon prison. _This is it;_ the boy thought as he leapt onto his humble vessel, _this is my Night of Fate. I’ll finally escape this godforsaken spit of land or die trying._

_Or die trying…_

In seconds the storm propelled the raft into open water. The wooden boards creaked dangerously and the boy could feel his grip loosening with every wave that battered him. He was spinning out of control now, his raft waterlogged and dwarfed by the violent sea.

_Crack!_

The sound of splitting wood was barely audible over the roaring waves and howling winds. Splintered ends of logs reached skyward as the raft and its passenger were pulled underwater. Saltwater flooded the boy’s lungs as he gasped for breath and he struggled to stay afloat among the wreckage, helplessly watching the remains of his hard work drift further and further away. Without driftwood to cling to, the silver-haired boy knew he was finished. Still, he struggled to accept his fate.

_Was this really how it would end?_ He asked himself as his vision grew misty. He wasn’t sure if he was hallucinating, but he thought he saw a hooded figure in a ragged brown robe floating the sky. It was gliding towards him. The Grim Reaper.

_Yes…It seems this is my fate._

He concluded as the figure descended and offered a hand. Instinctively, the drowning boy reached out to accept death’s sweet embrace….


End file.
